


And suddenly this great divide doesn't feel nearly as wide.

by IrisofParadise



Series: Domestic AU [18]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Half-Siblings, OC children - Freeform, OFC - Freeform, Sisterly bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisofParadise/pseuds/IrisofParadise
Summary: Mälikä learns about her elder half sister and reaches out.
Series: Domestic AU [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510844
Kudos: 1





	And suddenly this great divide doesn't feel nearly as wide.

**Author's Note:**

> Literally my favorite thing about Mälikä and Vasya are that their names both mean 'queen'.  
> Kazan is seven hours ahead of New York so for Vasilisa it is just after seven pm.

**_Kazan, Tatarstan (2:12 am)  
_ ** **_February, 2031  
_** Mälikä stared at her phone in surprise. Right there displayed on the screen was a notification of a facebook message from Vasya. Vasilisa. Her sister that she’d been searching for for months and facebook stalking for weeks.

The search had begun after a dinner conversation when Mälikä was telling her parents about a classmate who had just been adopted and how most older children weren’t. Rostäm had been only half listening and accidentally let slip about wondering if _‘Märyäm’_ had been adopted young. 

Mälikä had nearly dropped her fork while her father already had the face of regret for bringing up his first child. 

“What?” Mälikä asked. “Wait, what? Papa.” She paused for just a moment as she took in both of her parents’ reactions. Then breathed out a soft, “I have a sister?”

Her mother had excused herself from the table, ignoring as her husband called after her, “Adelä! Wait!”

“Papa! Do I have a sister?!” Mälikä had asked louder this time in an attempt to make her father stop and just _listen_ to her. 

Rostäm had just sighed and told her to drop it before leaving the dining room after his wife.

But Mälikä couldn’t drop it. How could she possibly just _drop it_ when she had a _sister_ out there?

So she’d begun a search in secret. Gone to the orphanages in Kazan and asked so many questions until she’d found a social worker who could answer at least a couple of them, a woman who gave her a pitying look as she told her the names _‘Märyäm’_ for her sister and a ‘ _Matthew Murdock_ ’ as a man who had adopted her but that was all that she was able to give to Mälikä. 

The man’s name was strange sounding and felt odd and unnatural to say in her mouth. It had led to a week long google search that would eventually lead to her finding a law firm called _Nelson & Murdock _ , since ‘ _Märyäm Murdock_ ’ led to no results anywhere. She then began to read about the cases the lawyers took on and read about the corruption of Hell’s Kitchen. All of which bored her very quickly since it was so far away and had no real impact on her life as well as the details themselves were just very boring in her opinion. 

But she had been able to find another name attached to that law firm. Franklin Nelson. Whom she found very quickly on facebook. She had figured that through him she would be able to find Matthew Murdock and then her sister.

Instead Franklin Nelson’s profile had led her directly to her sister.

Franklin Nelson had tagged a ‘ _Vasya Ranskahova-Murdock_ ’ in a post tagged with several other names, names that Mälikä just didn’t care about. But that name, ‘ _Vasya Ranskahova-Murdock_ ’, was too much of a coincidence that such a Russian sounding name tacked with _‘Murdock’_ could possibly not be her sister.

So she’d taken a deep breath, held it as she clicked on the other girl’s name and the page began loading.

The profile picture made Mälikä gasp and any doubts that she may have had about this girl not being her sister were squashed down immediately at the sight before her.

It was startling to see how much like her this other girl looked.

The same color hair. Eye shape. Eye color. All just like her, well _their_ , father. Their complexions were very close; Mälikä had a bit more of a tan to her than Vasya did. It was clear to see Vasya’s mother in her and Adelä in Mälikä though, Mälikä thought as she looked at her sister’s profile picture. 

Vasya’s profile picture was of her taking a selfie, hair pulled up into a perfect and tight bun, wearing a white leotard and black wrap skirt.

 _‘She does ballet,’_ Mälikä had thought to herself before scrolling down her sister’s profile. 

Mälikä would later memorize Vasya’s information from constantly checking the older girl’s profile. 

Vasya’s first four pictures included one of her with an Asian girl, both wearing pink leotards and tights and very clearly in a ballet studio. The second was a selfie of her with a maroon beanie with a large fuzzy pom on top. She was grinning and holding up her fingers in a peace sign. Behind her was an ice rink, dozens of people skating past her in a blur. Another picture, this one with a brownish-red and white husky that was sleeping curled up on the foot of a bed with a light blue blanket. The last was a picture of Vasya hugging a blonde boy with bright blue eyes. Both were grinning widely and they looked to be at a park. 

Mälikä wondered if the boy was her boyfriend. So she clicked on the picture and found that no, the boy tagged was not her boyfriend but her brother. _‘Jack Ranskahov-Murdock’_.

She had clicked on the name, allowing the link to take her to another profile. 

Judging from the photos alone, the boy, Jack, liked hockey. He played guitar. He and Vasya were close. 

Mälikä wasn’t sure what emotion, whether it be jealousy or happiness, she felt as she realized this fact. She kept careful watch on Vasya’s profile for a few weeks. Saw as Vasya posted about getting a role in a ballet. Pictures and videos of her practicing ballet and ice skating. Selfies of her and Jack at church with two brunette boys. All four appeared to be close.

Her sister was talented. Mälikä wanted to know more _about_ her, yes, but she just wanted to _know_ her sister. Mälikä had always wondered what it’d be like if she had a sibling, and had always hated being an only child. 

So it was with much talking herself into it that she sent a message with shaking fingers.

 _Hello_ — she backspaced, feeling that that was just too formal.

 _Hi_ — she backspaced once more; hi felt too informal and casual and she didn’t think the two of them were that close by any means at all yet. She tapped erratically on the back of her phone case. She couldn’t help but feel awkward.

Her English wasn’t that good she felt like. This was an older half sister that didn’t even know that Mälikä existed and from the looks of her Facebook profile, she was perfectly happy and content with her life. But Mälikä _wanted to know her_. Wanted that sibling connection. She wanted to be selfish.

Once more she took a deep breath and began to slowly tap on her phone screen. 

**Mälikä** : _Hello! My name is Mälikä Batyrshina. I am your sister. I know this is hard shock for you. It was for me too. But I would like to get to know you better if you agree? I live in Kazan_

She hit send, stomach rolling and now so anxious that she couldn’t sleep. Mälikä stared up at the ceiling and wondered if perhaps she’d acted too quickly. 

_‘Maybe I did this too quickly,_ ’ Mälikä wondered, rolling onto her side and tugging her blankets up to her chin. _‘What if she doesn’t want to talk to me? What if she hates me?’_

As it would turn out, she only had to wait an hour before she received a response, the phone’s vibration stopping her from truly falling asleep. 

**Vasya** : _Wow woah hi. Hello!_

A handful of seconds passed where Mälikä held her breath and stared at her phone screen with wide eyes before another message was coming through. 

**Vasya** : _Yes, I would love to get to know you!_

Mälikä buried her face into her pillow and squealed softly in excitement. She was one hundred and ten percent positive that she wasn't going to get any sleep and just accepted that fact. In her opinion, talking to her sister was far more important than sleeping.


End file.
